


Spears, Gauntlets and Oni Slaying

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Toukiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several chapters consisting of 1 sentence drabbles featuring Fugaku/Ibuki as the main pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts: 01-10

1: Gentle  
Contrary to his rough and coarse attitude on the battlefield, Fugaku handles and touches him gently when they’re alone; as if he’s made of glass and Ibuki isn’t sure if he should be upset or touched.

2: Kiss  
Fugaku expected Ibuki to kiss passionately, but the first time Ibuki decides to kiss him, he does it when they’re alone and it’s a gentle peck on the lips, leaving Fugaku reeling more than a passionate kiss would.

3: Drink  
Sometimes Ibuki drinks in order to try to numb the pain and he thinks the others don’t know, but Fugaku does and one night, he joins Ibuki and silently watches over him so he doesn’t have to drown his sorrows alone and joins him for the nights that follow.

4: Touch  
After a successful mission, Ibuki has taken to clapping Fugaku on one of his broad shoulders and despite being a brief touch, it’s still electrifying.

5: Confusion  
Ibuki isn’t entirely sure where his ‘relationship’ with Fugaku is going and if there’s any real potential for it lasting, but he enjoys sharing little intimacies and details with someone again.

6: Sex  
When Fugaku has Ibuki pinned against the wall of his room after a fight, he knows he’s lost when the blond pushes their bodies together, rolls his hips and brings Fugaku’s head down to kiss him.

7: Blood  
When Ibuki takes a nasty hit from a Bladewing’s wings of rock, the upper parts of his robes tear and all Fugaku sees is red.

8: Sensual  
Fugaku isn’t exactly sure how the hell he ended up in the pool of purity with Ibuki, but when the damn pretty boy stretches, his back curving, his lips parted slightly and his wet robe clinging to his body, emphasising his features, Fugaku knows Ibuki is doing it all on purpose.

9: Smile  
When they’re out for a mission together, Nagi asks Fugaku a couple of questions regarding his current relationship with Ibuki and despite how much he tries to change the subject or act as if it’s nothing special, nothing he says will change that knowing smile on Nagi’s face.

10: Sleep  
Fugaku never really thought about the prospect of sharing his bed with someone, but when Ibuki’s back is pressed against his chest, Fugaku’s arm slung over his chest and his legs between the blond’s thighs, he thinks he could grow to like it, but he’d never admit it out loud.


	2. Prompts 11-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are AU scenarios. #14 and #20 take place in the same universe. I don't know if I'll have another chapter dedicated solely to AUs, but we'll see :)

11: Telephone  
"My mobile is going so I'm gonna- Wait a minute, who the hell is babe- IBUKI!? Hatsuho, what the hell did you do to my contact list!?"

12: Chocolate  
Today is Valentines Day and Ibuki sulks, pretending to be unhappy with Fugaku not getting him anything and he smirks slightly when a small box of chocolates connects with the back of his head.

13: Technology  
Fugaku is terrible with technology and he wishes he could figure out how to message people on this stupid thing so that he could tell Ibuki to stop poking him.

14: Dance  
Dancing with Fugaku in the empty ballroom can be pretty painful due to how often the man steps on his feet but Ibuki still enjoys himself and it's amusing to see Fugaku, who is usually so cool and confident, look so flustered when Ibuki guides one of his huge hands to his slim waist.

15: Ring  
They've been together for years now, Fugaku can't really imagine being with anyone else and he tries to think of the best way to convey his thoughts before he basically says fuck it and throws the ring at Ibuki, telling him to put it on and he's glad the blond obliges with a huge grin.

16: Ice  
For all his grace and poise, Ibuki hates icy mornings because of his feet's refusal to stay flat on the ground and Fugaku's low laughter as he walks slowly and carefully.

17: Formal  
Ibuki can tell how much Fugaku hates formal attire by the frown on his face and his grumbling as he attempts to adjust his tie correctly so Ibuki chuckles, bats Fugaku's hands away from the tie, and fixes it for him, smiling as he does so.

18: Coffee  
Ibuki looks at the clock, wondering how long it is until that particular group of people come in and if he'll get the chance to speak with that dark haired and muscular man again.

19: View  
From his seat in the lecture hall, Fugaku had a good view of the whiteboard but he also has a good view of the blond pretty boy who wrote in his notebook vigoriously, trying to get down every word Professor Yamato said, his soft blond hair framing his distractingly cute face perfectly.

20: Fairytale  
Fugaku doesn't care much for fairytale romances; he doesn't want to be some 'prince charming' and he doesn't want some 'damsel in distress' as his lover and as he watches the blond prince defeat Oni after Oni by himself, occasionally glancing back at Fugaku with a smile, Fugaku knows that this relationship is his ideal romance.


	3. Prompts 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all depressing drabbles. Truly, I don't know why I have a thirst for angst for these two. All are AU based, but several do use the backdrop of the game. Just have different outcomes than the canon outcome. Quite a lot of the drabbles follow one another.
> 
> 21, 25 and 30 are all within the same universe. 
> 
> 26 and 29 are in the same universe. 
> 
> 24 and 27 may, or may not, take place in the same universe.

21: Wedding  
It's with a heavy heart and years of unresolved feelings that Fugaku attends the wedding, watches, claps and smiles, albeit saddened, as Ibuki and Kanade are pronounced husband and wife and when tragedy befalls Kanade merely a year later and Ibuki is left all alone, Fugaku is there - he will always be there.

22: Illness  
Fugaku sits at Ibuki's bedside during the blond's final days, holds his hand and speaks with him as if his death didn't loom so closely, but Ibuki seemed to appreciate it and when his eyes close and his breathing stops forever, he dies with a smile on his face.

23: Immortal  
Fugaku, one of the greatest warriors in the land and Ibuki's mortal lover, has passed peacefully during the night and he'll be greeted by beautiful sights, all of his fallen comrades and an eternity of happiness, but Ibuki can never go there, he can never leave this world and he won't ever see Fugaku again.

24: Devour  
Bones broken and gauntlets out of reach, Fugaku could only watch as the beast crept closer to the unconscious blond and if not for the blood loss and the impending dizziness, Fugaku would have yelled, punched it with his bare fists, anything to get it away from the blond, but he's helpless as the beast lifts the blond, parts its mouth and swallows the blond whole.

25: Hospital  
Ibuki is admitted to the hospital after a car crash and Fugaku waits, constructing all the possible ways he could tell Ibuki off for his carelessness, but when Nagi comes to give Fugaku the news, a pained expression on her face as her eyes water, Fugaku feels numb and can only stare at her in shock as he sinks to his knees.

26: Rejection  
The day is usually a special one because it gives people the opportunity to confess to someone they care for and as Ibuki placed a small box on chocolates on Fugaku's desk, he realises he shouldn't have got his hopes up as Fugaku backs away from him like he's some sort of freak, turns and leaves, leaving everyone to look at the blond as he lowered his head and cursed himself for messing everything up.

27: Demon  
The monster wears his face, his body and uses his voice like it doesn't mean a thing, but it means everything to Fugaku - how dare the beast even consider using Ibuki's image in such a manner, and he will rip the beast apart for the transgression.

28: Cruelty  
Some thugs cornered Fugaku, he would have survived the attack if there hadn't been so many and their reasons for killing a undoutedbly brash, but kind-hearted man - all because they saw him and Ibuki holding hands.

29: Disgust  
He and Fugaku haven't spoken since Fugaku rejected him, but he hadn't ever wanted to cut ties and despite how much he wants to go to Fugaku and speak to him about the whole situation, Ibuki knows he couldn't stomach seeing that look of disgust on Fugaku's face again.

30: Funeral  
Many people attend the service, lament the loss of such a good man, but Fugaku pays them no mind, still feeling numb, and now he is the one left all alone, but there's no one to pick up the pieces for him like he did for Ibuki.


	4. Prompts 31-40

31: Guilt  
Ibuki will always love Kanade and although he knows she wouldn't want him to mourn her forever, he can't help but feel guilty when he mulls over the fact that he's found happiness with someone else.

32: Soft  
Fugaku's hair is much softer than Ibuki thought it would be and during many late nights, while Fugaku sleeps, Ibuki gently runs his fingers through the strands.

33: Mark  
The pretty boy’s teeth leave noticeable marks in the bronze skin of his shoulder and Fugaku smirks, knowing he made the blond cry out loud enough that he felt the need to try and muffle it

34: Advice  
Fugaku often remembers his mother telling him to "grow up and find a nice woman" and he wonders if she'd be satisfied with his current relationship because Ibuki at least looked rather feminine. 

35: Jealousy  
Fugaku sulks quite a bit when Ibuki flirts with some of the women in the village and he doesn't understand why because later on during the night, it's his bed that Ibuki's body warms.

36: Run  
The scout returns with the message that Fugaku and his unit are in danger and Ibuki can't help but run out to find them, intent on telling Fugaku off when he actually does manage to locate the big oaf.

37: Observe  
Nagi is far too observant, Fugaku thinks, when he catches her glancing at him after she eyed Ibuki's neck, or rather, the fresh bite-marks that had peeked over the blond's collar.

38: Fever  
When Ibuki falls ill and is unable to leave his bed, Fugaku checks on him every spare moment he gets, but he knows that after everything Ibuki has been through, his pretty boy won't die to a simple illness.

39: Hair  
The damn pretty boy seems to wake up perfect, Fugaku thinks, observing Ibuki during the mornings when he wakes up next to Fugaku and there's not a single strand of blond hair out of place.

40: Ties  
There are burn marks around Ibuki's wrists and Fugaku briefly wonders if the bonds were tied too tightly, but the pretty boy wasn't complaining last night.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I really like the thought of these two developing a relationship. Wouldn't happen right away and these prompts were just my own personal headcanons regarding the building of their relationship. There's no real order to the drabbles.


End file.
